Delicious? Disgusting? The Digimon Ramen Contest!
|airdate=(Ja:) December 18, 2011 |continuity= }} Masaru is Tagiru's classmate and the son of the owner of a ramen shop, Katsuji, which has seen a significant decline in customers recently. Determined to help his classmate, Tagiru vows to make Katsuji into the kind of ramen shop that customers will line up to get into. But just when he's about to take action, Katsuji's ramen changes dramatically and people start to form a long line to eat it. Lurking behind this change are the shadows of Digimon called Ogremon and Fugamon! Ogremon and Fugamon have opened a ramen shop in the DigiQuartz, but since business is poor, they approach Katsuji, Masaru's father and the owner of the ramen shop Katsuji. They agree to cooperate using Ogremon and Fugamon's superb noodles with Katsuji's prized soup. Katsuji's shop thrives as a result. However, at the same time, Katsuji's kind temperament changes and he begins to yell at customers. Wanting his kind father back, Masaru decides to make his own ramen to open his father's eyes. What will happen when Tagiru and company stand by his side in this ramen face-off?! Synopsis and are busy in DigiQuartz trying to get customers into their ramen restaurant, Digimen. They show each other their chili ramen, and blame each other for causing Digimon to avoid their ramen store. They decide to try each other's ramen. Fugamon says that Ogremon's noodles are excellent but the soup is bad. Ogremon says that Fugamon's is completely spicy. The two then decide that they need the help of a human to keep their business afloat. In the Real World, Tagiru Akashi wonders if he should play with or go Digimon hunting. His stomach then growls, and he decides to eat since he can't do anything else on an empty stomach. Tagiru asks if he could eat at his place, but Masaru is sad and tells them what they'll expect when they go to his place. Mikey comes and all of them go to Masaru's restaurant. They presume the one with the long line is his, but he tells them that it isn't and that it is his rival's restaurant. Xros Heart then goes to Masaru's restaurant, and Katsuji greets him. He serves them ramen, and Ewan doesn't seem to like it. Tagiru says that it is delicious, and Gumdramon speaks from his Fusion Loader to have some. To cover up suspicion, Tagiru tells them they were just hearing something. Katsuji tells them that he will have to close if no one comes to his place, and Xros Heart promises to make the place popular. At night, Katsuji tries his ramen soup, and dislikes it, saying that it isn't the ramen people would line up for. The microwave then digitizes and drags Katsuji to DigiQuartz. Ogremon and Fugamon run out of their restaurant. Although he is scared, Katsuji doesn't want to try their ramen. Ogremon and Fugamon force-feed him their ramen, and he explodes due to the amount of chili in the ramen. He then tells them that the noodles are excellent, but the soup is horrible, and asks if they made the dashi correctly. The two Digimon are confused at what it is, and the two beg for him to give them their soup in return for their hand-pounded noodles. Although he doesn't want to help them, the two Digimon know that he wants to have a restaurant to draw in lines of customers. Katsuji then agrees to help the two Digimon out with their problem. In school, Mikey asks Tagiru and Ewan if they come up with any ideas. Tagiru suggests that they should add a rice ball to make customers come in. Ewan suggests that the noodles need working on since it didn't match the soup. They then ask for Masaru if it is good or not, but he is missing. Another student tells them that he left early to help out at the restaurant. The three run to the restaurant, and find that Masaru's restaurant is flourishing now. Katsuji offers them a taste of his ramen, and they seem to like it. The three and Masaru find his father yelling at customers complaining on how the ramen was a little spicy for them. Masaru tells Xros Heart that he never yells at customers and takes their opinion into consideration. He also tells them that he has been disappearing at night, and that at day he gets hand-pounded noodles and spicy chilis. At night, Katsuji checks the soup and deems it good enough for Ogremon and Fugamon. Xros Heart hides and then a light glows, and Tagiru's suspicions become true. They pursue Katsuji into DigiQuartz. When they arrive, they find a line of Digimon outside a ramen restaurant and hear something being pounded. They go up closer and find Ogremon and Fugamon pounding noodles and find Katsuji making soup. Three Goblimon are served ramen, and although it is spicy, two of them enjoy the ramen, making Ogremon and Fugamon happy. The third Goblimon says it is a little spicy, so Ogremon and Fugamon make the Goblimon say that it is excellent. Ogremon, Fugamon and Katsuji have Xros Heart leave after they try to reason with Katsuji. In the Real World, they tell Masaru that his father is having noodles at DigiQuartz by the Digimon. Although Xros Heart knows that Ogremon and Fugamon aren't doing anything wrong, Masaru believes that they are because they have changed his father's personality greatly. Katsuji then comes back from DigiQuartz, and Masaru challenges him to a ramen contest. Masaru tells him that if he wins, he is to cut all ties with the two Digimon, and if he wins, Masaru will not say anymore about it. Katsuji takes on the challenge. The next day, everyone meets at DigiQuartz to start the challenge. Masaru has his father be the judge since he knows that his father is a good cook. Ogremon and Fugamon are excited since it is their first time in a human ramen contest. Xros Heart's Digimon pound the noodles, while the others help Masaru with the ramen ingredients. Masaru thanks them after they are done and tells them he will do the rest by himself. Katsuji watches him and wonders where he learned how to make noodles. Tagiru digivolves Gumdramon into to cut up some ingredients, and gives the ingredients to Masaru. The ramen is then complete on both sides. Masaru asks his father to judge the two ramen; Masaru's ramen and the Digimon's ramen. He judges Ogremon's and Fugamon's noodles, and deems them tasty, to their delight. He then tries Masaru's ramen, and the two Digimon laugh at his misshapen and uneven noodles. Katsuji tries it, and is shocked when it was his original recipe, but Masaru also tells him that he added clams into it. Although it is the same ramen, Masaru tells him that he liked this ramen. Katsuji decides that his son's ramen is the best, since it "warmed" his heart unlike Ogremon and Fugamon's. Although Masaru won, Ogremon and Fugamon refuse to let him leave DigiQuartz. Shoutmon and Gumdramon attack them, but Ogremon and Fugamon are too strong for them. blinds them, allowing Shoutmon and Gumdramon to defeat them. Tagiru then collects their data. Back in the real world, Katsuji apologizes to Masaru. Tagiru takes his Fusion Loader out and takes out Ogremon and Fugamon, who apologize also and teach him how to make their hand-pounded noodles and with his soup to make an excellent ramen. Katsuji tells them he will leave their spicy ramen on the menu, to their delight. A long crowd lines up at Masaru's restaurant. Mikey and Ewan then say that Ogremon and Fugamon were good Digimon, and that there are times when humans and Digimon can work together. Meanwhile, Tagiru and Gumdramon decide to challenge themselves to make a ramen that they both will like. --> Featured characters (3) |c3= * (3) |c4= * (3) * (7) * (7) * (17) |c5= *' ' (1) *' ' (1) *Mikemon (3) *Apemon (9) *Kiwimon (9) *Gekomon (16) |c10= * (18) * (18) * (18) * (21) }} DigiAnalyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Digimon Introduction Center Quotes Fugamon: "Oh my god! The noodles are amazing but the soup tastes horrible!" '''Ogremon:' ''"Fu my god!" So is yours! It's spicy, that's all there is!" :—Fugamon and Ogremon after trying each other's ramen. Other notes de:Lecker? Ekelhaft? Der Digimon-Ramen-Wettkampf!